


Saturday Mornings

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [20]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Mike enjoy Saturday's





	Saturday Mornings

God, I love Saturdays.” Mike murmured in your ear. His continued slow thrusts were hitting you in just the right spot as you lay with your back to his front. “So nice, mmmm, to be able…to take our time.”

“Hmmmm.. me too.” It was still dark outside. Mike woke you up kissing your neck, running his hand under your T-shirt, gently rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Right, God, right there.”

Mike skimmed a hand over your thigh and drew it back. The new angle caused you to gasp, but when his thumb glided over your clit you almost came apart right then. “Mike- oh my..”

“Babydoll, you feel, oh God, so good.” He picked up the speed of his thrusts. His lips pressed to your neck. “Oh sh-” Mike spilled into you.

You were right behind him. Mike thumb thrummed your clit one last time as he slammed into you. “Oh my God…I” It felt like your body went up in flames. 

He slid out of you and pulled you close, placing kisses to your back and neck. “Damn baby. Amazing as always.” 

“Your breakfast, madam”, Mike placed an English muffin, coffee, and juice in front of you. “Thanks, babe. I’m ravaged. I wonder why?” You gave him a wink. 

He winked back at you. “Same for me.” He made a big show of rubbing his stomach. “Plus I’m exhausted. Might nap later with the kids ” He looked in the living room to where Isaac and Cora were watching cartoons.

“If we go to bed it won’t be for a nap”, you purred. 

“Did I mention how much I love Saturdays?” Mike said and placed a kiss to your cheek.


End file.
